A day at the mall
by chibi Amnesia
Summary: Haruka is sitting peacefully on a bench in the mall, enjoying some ice cream...until a certain black haired guy shows up, ruining her day. HarukaMichiru, and some Seiya bashing along the way.


_Disclaimer : I don't own the characters !_

_It's been a long time since I last wrote something but i'm back. Good thing, bad thing? I don't know, you tell me. Anyway this story is just about pointless fun and a little (cough a lot cough) Seiya bashing. Poor Haruka never has any luck._

**A day at the mall**

_by_

Chibi Amnesia

Haruka was sitting on a bench in the mall enjoying her ice cream while Michiru and Hotaru were throwing away all their money on pointless stuff. She couldn't believe she was actually sitting her on 7 in the morning eating some stupid ice cream while waiting.' _Need ..sleep.' _She yawned but was wide awake when she heard an annoying voice.

'' Ohayo , Tomboy-san !'' With a cold glare Haruka turned her head to face Seiya who stood there smirking at her.

'' What do you want this time ? There are is no dressing room in sight and I don't know where Michiru went so get lost or go bother your travestite brothers !'' She really didn't need this right now , all she wanted was some sleep and something to eat but ofcourse there was no way she was getting both of them since Michiru had taken all her money with her.

'' Ah I thought we could chat.'' The black haired man answered earning another cold glare from the blonde.

'' I don't want to chat about anything with you so are you done now ?'' She asked almost sounding angry.Haruka just rolled her eyes as she continued focusing on her ice cream.'' Go away.''

'' Ah is it too early for you ?'' He asked.Oh if he wasn't going to shut up soon she was going to make him shut up on the hard way. Ever since the starlights had come back to earth after Kinmoku was restored, Seiya hadn't stopped bothering her.What the hell did he want from her?

''It's never a good time to talk with you travestite-san, now get lost!'' She yelled irritated with the other. He was this close to getting a punch in his face. Then suddenly her angered face cleared up and a smile appeared.''You know what...'' She started as Seiya was just about to walk away.''You can stay, on one condition...After I'm done telling you this certain thing you have to promise me to never talk to me again, deal?''

Seiya thought about it for a moment before nodding.''Sure, now what do you want to talk about?'' He asked curious.

Haruka smirked as she gestured Seiya to sit down.''I'm only going to tell this once so listen carefully okay?'' He just nodded and sat down next to the blonde tomboy.

''I hate you...'' Haruka stated before standing up herself and she started to walk away, leaving the black haired man behind with a confused look on his face.

''Wait..'' He yelled after her.''That's it? You hate me, that's what you wanted to tell me?'' Haruka stopped with walking away and turned back to look at him with a questioning look on her face.

''Yeah, what else did you expect?'' She asked while taking another bite of her ice cream.'' I thought you already knew I hated you but you keep following me around so I decided to tell you once more.''

Seiya sweatdropped at that statement. He actually had thought that Haruka finally would take him serious and that she was going to tell him something more, friendly. Then he smiled, causing the blonde tomboy to raise an eyebrow.''Now why are you smiling?''

''I know why you hate me.'' Seiya answered while shaking his head.

''Really ?'' Haruka asked as she took another bite off her ice cream.''You finally figured out that you annoy me, that you are too ugly to look at and that you smell like garbage?''

''No...'' He said.''You hate me because you found me in Michiru's dressing room a while back, and you just can't handle it that she thinks i'm attractive.'' For a moment Haruka didn't say anything and just dropped her ice cream to the ground, looking confused but amused as well. Then out of nowhere she started laughing.''What's so funny?'' Seiya asked, noticing that people were staring at them.

''Y-you...'' Haruka said between fits of laughter.''You honestly believe that yourself? Man, you must be more stupid than I thought!'' Then she broke down again. She couldn't believe how stupid Seiya could be sometimes. Sure she didn't like it when she found him in Michiru's dressing room but Michiru finding him attractive, now that was hilarious. No, the real reason she hated him was because he tried to seduce Usagi who already was together with Mamoru. Then again she wasn't a big fan of Mamoru either but she'd pick his side anytime just to annoy and irritate Seiya.

The black haired man started blushing heavily as he nodded.''You're just jealous of my looks and because i'm famous.''

''You're not famous.'' Haruka hissed after she calmed down a bit.''You were famous when you and those two brothers of you were looking for your damn princess, now no one even recognizes you. Besides have you looked at yourself, only Usagi finds you attractive and that's because you reminded her of Mamoru. Now get lost.''

''You were the one starting this conversation.''

''I did not!'' She yelled back at him, looking down at her ice cream that lay on the ground with a sad look on her face.'_First he annoys me and then by his causes i'm losing my ice cream too? He's soooo dead.' _Angered she gazed up at him.

''W-why are you looking at me like that?'' Seiya asked nervously.

''You ruined my day...'' She hissed while making fists out of her hands.''And guess what Seiya dear, since there's no Usagi around to stick up for you...I can beat the crap out of you without getting in trouble.''

''You wouldn't.'' He stated.''You like me too much.''

Haruka rolled her eyes. It was as if he was asking to get hit by her.''No Seiya, you're seeing it all wrong, liking someone and hating someone isn't the same. Just like kissing someone and hitting someone isn't the same.''

''You want to kiss me now?'' Seiya asked, not really getting the point since he was looking at a brunette that stood behind Haruka.

''No, the day i'll kiss you is the day that'll never come...now why are you blushing?'' She asked while following his gaze that was directed at the brunette behind her.'_Why do the males always get distracted by...damn she's pretty...'_

For a moment both of them just kept staring at the brown haired woman, until they both heard a familiar voice.''Haruka...may I ask what you are looking at?'' The voice asked. Haruka still hadn't realised that it was Michiru standing behind her.

''I'm looking at that chick, don't di-s-t...damn.'' The tomboy stammered while turning around to look at the aqua haired girl.''I mean...that chick is wearing a nice skirt...I want it too..'' She lied, knowing Michiru wouldn't buy it.

''Yeah, is that so?'' Michiru asked as she looked at Haruka with a sweet look on her face.''Well then why don't we ask that pretty lady over there where she bought it so we can buy one for you?''

''Uh...no thanks.'' Haruka muttered.

''Whahahaha!'' Seiya suddenly started laughing.'' After all Yaten was right, coming to the mall is a nice thing to do! This is the best thing ever happened to me...uhm no the best thing that ever happened hasn't happened yet, but will in 3,2 and...1.''

And just as Seiya had spoken the last numbers Michiru's voice came.''You're sleeping on the couch Tenoh.''

''Now , that was the best thing that ever happened to me.'' Seiya stated. He walked over to the angry blonde tomboy and put his arm around her.''Well Tenoh, I hate you too. Good luck on the couch and remember...''

''What?'' She hissed.

''Nothing.'' He started.''It just felt like the right thing to say. Adios.'' And with that he walked away towards the brunette.

''Since when do you talk to Seiya?'' Michiru asked curious.

''Michiru, don't even start okay?'' The tomboy begged before she started to walk towards the parking lot, hoping this day would be over soon.

''Michiru-mama, where did Haruka-papa go?'' Hotaru's voice came, causing the aqua haired girl to look down at the small child.''Don't tell me Haruka-papa has to sleep on the couch again. Everytime we go to the mall she ends up sleeping on it.''

Michiru blushed for a moment before looking up.''Then I won't tell you hime-chan.'' And with that they started following Haruka.

''Parents...'' Hotaru murmured.'_Remind me never to grow up...'_

''Did you say something sweety?'' Michiru asked her daughter who quickly shook her head _no._

**The end**


End file.
